Living Between the Lines
by A Masked Face Turns to Beauty
Summary: Just a story about two girls who fell in love.


Living Between the Lines

A Story of Two Girls Lives

Once Joined

Prologue

Brutal. That is all one could say to describe the way her mother punished her. Brutal. The young teen wept as her mother tore down every good memory she had. Her hands shielded her eyes from what she would see. A twisted mask of someone she called 'mother'… But her hands could not block her ears from the horrible words and curses.

"Lesbian?! That's what you think you are! Bullshit!"

The girl wept harder, "Mom…please…" Her words fell dead to the ground as more screams filled the small space that was called her room.

"I don't want to hear your voice!" Next the girl heard the door slam and the pounding of feet as her mom made her way down the stairs. The girl slowly let her hands down from her face and pulled her bed blanket around her. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand as stood and made her way to the door. The wall behind it had a small dent where her mom had pushed it open and the door handle had hit the wall.

The girl examined it and then her eyes traveled to the hallway. The voice of her dad traveled upstairs as he yelled at her mom. Her mother yelled back with the same ferocity. The teen slowly shut the door and locked it before walking to the other door and doing the same, securing both entrances to her room. Her dangerously calm eyes, examined the room. Her bed. Now sheet-less. Her floors… covered in the ruins her mom had created. She picked up a pair of scissors from the floor, running the sharp side of the metal across her skin, testing it before slightly digging the point into her skin and wincing.

"So, hun, whatcha gonna do?" A much too familiar voice spoke up from the corner of the room. A shadow hung over the wall that was created by one of her four shelves, "Scissor yourself to death?" The male voice said in a chuckle.

"Shut up Marcus." The teen mumbled and dug the tip more into her skin. The yelling downstairs was getting louder.

"I'm just saying." The man stepped into view and revealed a 18 year old looking male. His hair was fiery red and his eyes were nothing less than stunning. They were blood red with flecks of gold. His blood stained lips stood out on his pale, freckled face. "Erin…. You can't possibly be this frail." His warm hands captured hers, holding her still. When she tried to pull away, his grip increased, "Erin. My dear… My darling. Please." His voice surrounded her…soothed her…. She felt herself begin to let go of her emotional state. The scissors somehow moved to the table beside her… His hot breath brushed against her lips, causing her to shiver, "M-Mar-cus…."

She felt him lean closer….then she froze, all the warmth he created becoming like ice. She pushed him away and growled, "Go away Marcus. You aren't wanted." Erin snapped as she slowly stood.

The man frowned deeply. "This is because of _her_ isn't it?" He grumbled, "That girl has ruined you. Stolen you from me!" He roared, and stepped closer to her, but Erin didn't back down, she met his glare with hostility.

"Tsk tsk…Marcus….Erin…You two mustn't fight!" Another male voice laughed from the other side of the bed. Sitting there was an older man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Levi…." Erin pushed Marcus aside to move away from the devilish man

"Levi." Marcus pinned his eyes like daggers on him, "Leave. There is nothing for you here."

"Leave? Me? You, me, and the stupid dyke you call 'precious', should know that we have no control over that. I am ALWAYS here. No matter what." He jeered and walked to her, "Besides. I want to see how this plays out, for your little…Sunflower." He took Erin's chin in his hand to examine her and she jerked away quickly.

"Levi…please." She whimpered, closing her eyes.

"You heard her, Levi! Scram!" Marcus snapped, slipping an arm around Erin protectively, but the girl slipped out of his hold and moved away and into her closet. Levi only grinned bigger at this and yanked the door open.

"Hey, Lezzie! How is your GIRLFRIEND doing? Does the Russian bitch have ANOTHER issue with you? She's just using you, bunny! Get it in your stupid head! She could never love someone as needy and whiny as you!" He smirked and watched the girl bite her lip to hold in the tears.

"Shut up…" She whispered

"That's why she flirts all the time! You never give her what she wants! You're just an innocent little baby! Go play with the other wannabe dykes! You are just playing a mind trick! Your love is false. The Vlada you imagine is just a figment of your imagination. She doesn't love you. Nor will she EVER-"

"LEVI! YOU HAVE HURT HER ENOUGH! QUIT IT!" Marcus yelled and yanked Levi away from the door as his laughter filled the room.

"Postulant Dyke! She will NEVER love you!" Levi's yelling and laughter soon faded as the real world came back into focus….

"ERIN OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Her father and mother stood outside hitting the door so hard the room was shaking.

Erin looked around were she was…her closet….? She stood slowly and opened the closet door. The banging got louder….but there was no Marcus….no Levi… she approached the door. Time to face reality… yet again.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
